Ancient City
The Ancient City is a bonus level in Lego Indiana Jones similar to Lego City in Lego Star Wars. Goal of this level is to get 1,000,000 studs while a counter times how long it takes you (the stud multiplier extras will not take effect and cannot be enabled during this level) Destroy all the plants and stuff around the little pond next to you. Kill the crocodile. Now you have done that there should be some LEGO® pieces you can build. So do that, it makes some sort of flying thing. Go to the top of the area now and get out your bazooka. Blow all the fencing, trees and grey blocks up around here. Build the bouncing orange LEGO® pieces into flowers. Get in the cart thing now and collect all the blue studs that appear when you are in it. I have around 250,000 studs now. Build the small door on the front of the temple thing and got through it. Pull the switch here to make half the temple fall down. Then rebuild the temple. Now you and your partner stand on the two red peddles next to the temple to make its head fall off and destroy the big stone statue. Now go to the top right corner, still destroying the trees and plants, Turn the switch here on the back on the fan to reveal a sandcastle. Keep turning to reveal the LEGO® symbol on the back wall. Build the fallen pieces now. Now go down the right-hand side and use the guard window and collect the studs in there. Now pick up the 3 glowing plants near here and put them in the saw blade. Now pull the switch. Now walk along the bottom of the area destroying everything. Until you get to some motorbikes. Above them are some LEGO® pieces. Build them and then turn the green and red switch to reveal some LEGO® dolls. Destroy them and all the LEGO® pieces around this area. Now some see-through LEGO® pieces have appeared, build them and pick up the blue box. Place the blue box on the track. Now go to the very left of the area. Now get your bazooka out and go mental here. Build the LEGO® pieces on the floor to make a cup. I was on 575,000 here. Go even further left and build the LEGO® pieces here into a skeleton. Now pick up the nearby TNT and throw it down the sort of door thing next to it, this breaks some of the edges of the area. Go down blow up the left part of it and build the remaining LEGO® pieces into a head. For the time being place it by the side of the dinosaur skeleton. Now pick up the TNT again and throw it at the floor that highlights, eventually it reveals some LEGO® pieces for you to build the tail of the Skeleton with. To do so, pick up the head and walk up the tail and place the head on the skeleton. Now go to the top left part and use Indy's whip to get across a gap. Switch to Willie and grab the studs here. Now switch to Jock and fix the machine next to the camel. Then fix it again and build the LEGO® pieces left over to make an E. So you've now been everywhere and should be on around 725,000 studs. Now go get the bike and go through all the checkpoints getting the studs as you go, they have to go green for the studs to appear. If you get all 5 it opens a door. Go in and build the LEGO® pieces into an L. Punch the wall down here to reveal a small door. Go through it and get the studs here, 800,000 studs now. Go to where the 2 monkeys are and dig until the ground has lowered, build the LEGO® pieces here into an O. Now go to where the picture of the cup is and shoot the floor near it. Continue to do so until LEGO® pieces appear, build them into a G. Now pick up a torch and walk into the back of the mine cart. Now go to the top of the area that looks like Stonehenge. Now destroy the pillars there and see a Ufo in the ground. Now go to the top left and climb on the balcony there and walk into a secret room, use Willie's scream to destroy the glass here. 970,000. Now go to the temple and destroy the ground in front of it, enter and collect the studs. 1,000,000 studs. Category:Gameplay Category:Missions Category:Levels